Best Friends Forever
by padfoot-prongs6
Summary: Con, Lindsay, and Lily are best friends. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are best friends. What will happen when both groups clash and everything get's complicated? It's the time they need their friends the most, their best friends. Their BFF.
1. To Hogwarts we go

Best Friends Forever!  
A/n: I don't own any of the harry potter characters. ( anyone who is in the  
books) I do own Con and Lindsay.  
Chapter 1: To Hogwarts we go  
"Oh my gosh! He is so cute!"  
"Not as cute as him!"  
Lindsay and Constance ( Con for short) were pointing out all the cute guys  
to Lily on platform 9 ¾. Lily, Lindsay, and Con had been best friends  
since they first met on the Hogwarts train 7 years ago. Lily had green  
eyes, flaming red hair and was very pretty. Lindsey, the prettiest of the  
three, had blue eyes and brown shoulder-length hair. She was a little  
shorter than Con and very stylish. Con was tall, 5'9', with long blonde  
hair and bluey-green eyes.  
"Will you guys cut it out?" Lily said, "I'm not interested in those guys!"  
"Well, who are you interested in then? I mean, you've got to like at least  
SOMEONE! Even if it's a bit!" said Con  
'Well.-' thought Lily, but lost her train of thought as the train whistle  
blew signaling everyone to get on.  
"Come on!" Lindsay said pulling Lily towards the train, "We don't want it  
to leave without us!" When the three girls had got on the train and found  
an empty compartment, they put their trunks up top and sat down. Lindsay  
and Con on one side and Lily on the other.  
"So Lily, how was your trip to Canada?" asked Con.  
"Good. We stayed with my cousins. We had lots of fun! What about your  
summer?"  
"Con and I had lots of fun hanging out together at our condos, eh Con?"  
"Uh huh!" replied Con." I'm gonna go get my robes on now okay?"  
"Ya!" said Lily and Lindsay. Con left with her Hogwart's robes tucked  
under her arm. She quickly got changed in alittle bathroom and hurried out  
so she could get back to her friends. In her rush to get out of the  
bathroom, she swung open the door and heard a thud.  
"Oww!" came a voice on the other side of the door. Con looked around for  
the voice's owner. She found him sitting on a trunk rubbing his nose.  
"Remus! Oh my gosh! Did I hurt you? Are you okay??" said Con in a  
worried voice.  
"Uh.ya. I'm okay. Just calm down." said Remus.  
"Uhh.why are you on your trunk?" asked Con suddenly noticing what Remus was  
sitting on.  
"Oh. I'm trying to find an empty compartment. I haven't found James,  
Sirius, or Peter yet."  
"Why don't you come to my compartment?! Follow me!" So Con put out a hand  
to help Remus up. She then picked up one side of Remus' trunk and helped  
him carry it to her sompartment.  
"Hey Remus!" said Lindsay.  
"Hey" said Remus.  
"Lindsay, where's Lily?" asked Con.  
"She had to go do some Head girl stuff."  
"She got Head girl?" asked Remus.  
"Yes" replied Lindsay and Con at the same time.  
"Well that's funny!" Remus said, " 'Cause Head boy is-". But whoever Head  
boy was Lindsay and Con didn't know because right at that moment, someone  
screamed right outside their compartment.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Who is it that screamed? Read and review!:)  
Chapter 2: whoever screamed! 


	2. Stinksap

(A/n: I don't own any Harry Potter characters (. I do own Lindsay and  
Constance I'm proud to say()  
Chapter 2: Stinksap  
"No, no, No, NO, NO!" All of a sudden, the door flew open and in walked a  
very red and very upset Lily. Closely following her was none other than  
James Potter. James Potter had hazel eyes and jet black hair that stuck up  
at the back. He had muscles from playing Quidditch and was very charming.  
He was one of the most wanted boys in the school.  
"Come on Lily!" said James.  
"You're STILL following me?! Hmph!" replied Lily. She sat down next to  
Remus and stared out the window. Remus, Con, and Lindsay just gaped  
looking back from Lily to James. Finally, after about a minute of silence  
in which Lily continued staring at Lily with an odd expression on his face  
and the other three just looking at both of them, someone spoke.  
"Care to join us James?" asked Con. This question received a dirty look  
from Lily but Con just ignored it.  
"Um, I guess so." Said James uncertain of what Lily might say or do but she  
just ignored him. "Hey Moony."  
"Hey." Replied Remus who still seemed to be in shock. "Where's Sirius?"  
"Dunno. I went straight to the Prefect's compartment to do my Head boy  
duties."  
Lindsay and Con's eyes widened at this information.  
"You're Head boy!?" asked Con. She didn't know whether to feel happy for  
James or just a touch of pity for Lily. In the end she just laughed.  
Lily, more furious than ever, continued to stare out the window through  
gritted teeth. James was confused but Con just kept laughing.  
"I'm - hee hee - sorry guys - hee hee - It's just - " Con looked up. James  
was looking at the door where Sirius Black stood behind a very green Peter.  
Sirius Black was another popular and good looking boy. He had muscles  
like James and was funny. Sirius had long black hair and brown eyes.  
Peter was a small boy with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was  
covered from head to toe in thick, green slime.  
"What happened to Peter?" asked James.  
"Malfoy poked his mimbulus mimbletonia and it sprayed stinksap all over  
Peter!" explained Sirius trying to keep a straight face. "It's okay  
though." Sirius said noticing James getting up. "I got Malfoy."  
"What did you do?" asked Lindsay smiling.  
Sirius grinned. "Let's just say he's not his usual colour." He winked at  
Lindsay. Lindsay turned just a little pink, barely noticeable. Luckily,  
only Con noticed.  
"I'll clean up Peter!" said Con excitedly. "I've been wanting to use this  
new spell!"  
"Ok." Said Peter a little uneasily.  
"Scourgify!" said Con. There was a flash of blue light and then.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Tell me what u want in the next chapter! Read and review plz( 


	3. Out there

(A/n: I don't own any of the characters that are in the Harry Potter  
series. I do own the other characters though! ( )  
Chapter 3: Out There  
"Hey, I'm not green!" Peter said excitedly. "Thanks Con!" Peter ran over  
to Con and hugged her.  
"Um.you're welcome Peter." Con said awkwardly. Con looked over at Lindsay  
who was giggling silently. Even Lily was smiling. Finally, Peter stopped  
hugging her.  
"Come join us Sirius." Said Lindsay eagerly. "Oh. You can join too Peter."  
She added noticing Peter looking a little sad. So Sirius sat down next to  
Lindsay, Peter next to Sirius and Con sat next to Remus.  
This is how they sat:  
*Window*  
Lily Lindsay  
Remus Sirius  
Con Peter  
James  
"Hey Moony! Where were you?" asked Sirius.  
"I couldn't find you guys. I ran into a door and found Con" replied Remus  
as he grinned at Con. Con blushed.  
"Well THAT was smart! Really! Running into a door! And you're the smart  
one!" grinned Sirius.  
"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked a plump little witch pushing a cart  
full of candy.  
Con bought 3 chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour  
Beans. Lily bought a pumpkin pastie. Lindsay bought a couple licorice  
wands and Sirius bought some pumpkin juice and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.  
The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was spent playing games such as Exploding  
Snap and Bum!  
Soon the train was slowing down. The seven og them got and got their  
trunks and other luggage.  
"Here's your owl Lily." Said James handing Lily Melville, her owl.  
"Thanks." Lily snapped grabbing Melville's cage. This made Melville ruffle  
his feathers irritably. Lily brushed past James and got off the train.  
"It's okay James." Said Lindsay as James watched Lily leave. "She's  
probably just hungry."  
"I guess ." mumbled James.  
Everyone got out with their trunks to about a hundred horse-less carriages.  
Lindsay, Lily, and Con got into one carriage and Sirius, James, Remus, and  
Peter got into another.  
* * Girl's carriage * *  
"Lily" asked Lindsay.  
"What?" replied Lily.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No."  
"Why are you so mean to James then?"  
"Why shouldn't I be? He's always following me and he always bugs me!"  
"He's just trying to be nice! I wish I could have a guy do that to me!"  
"Even Peter?" asked Lily with a smirk. No one really liked Peter. He was  
very quiet and weird.  
"Yuck, NO! Anyone but him!"  
"Well anyways, you wouldn't want anyone to follow you around going 'Look at  
me, look at me. Look Lily, I'm cool! Every girl wants me so why don't  
you?'" said Lily imitating James.  
"He so doesn't do that!" said Con joining in. "He's really nice! How can  
you be so mean?"  
* * Boy's carriage * *  
James sighed as he looked out the window. It was beginning to rain  
outside.  
"Don't worry James!" said Sirius.  
"Easy for you to say!" replied James, turning to face Sirius. "You don't  
fancy a girl who hates your guts!"  
"I don't Lily has seen your guts so I doubt she hates them!"  
James scowled at Sirius. "You know what I mean! Sorry. I didn't mean to  
get mad at you. I'm just frustrated."  
"Happens." Replied Sirius. He looked over at Remus. Remus was staring out  
of the window with a dreamy look on his face.  
"Moony?"  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
that's the end of chapter 3!  
Any suggestions? Review plz( 


	4. Which would you choose?

(A/n: I don't own any Harry Potter characters..blah blah..)  
' ' means that the person is thinking.  
Orligrl- HEY!!!!! 'SUP FIGGY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heee heee. Have u made any new  
chapters?  
Chapter 4-Which would you choose?  
When the carriages arrived at Hogwarts, everyone ran inside. (It had  
started to pour). Lily, Lindsay, and Con ran inside trying not to get wet.  
Soon after the girls had got inside, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter came  
in.  
"Boy, am I hungry!" said Sirius. "I could eat a whole Hippogriff."  
"I'm hungry too!" said Lindsay smiling at Sirius. Sirius stared back 'How  
you doin'?' he thought. 'Wait! What am I thinking? She's my friend! Not  
some hot chick that I just met and checked out. Oh my gosh!!! I think I  
just checked her out! Ahhh!-'  
"Sirius?! SIRIUS!?" yelled James, "CAN-YOU-HEAR-ME?!?!?!?"  
"WHY-ARE-WE-YELLING-LIKE-THIS?" asked Sirius.  
"BECAUSE-"  
"Quiet you two!" screamed Lily. This shut James up.  
"Wow," said Sirius, "You actually talked to me and James. It's an  
improvement" he smirked.  
"We are going in now." Lily said.  
The seven walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat on one side and the three girls sat on  
the other.  
The first year students came in to the Hall and started to get sorted.  
During the sorting ceremony, Remus was secretly trying to read his book but  
would glace across the table at Con every couple of minutes. Con seemed  
half asleep and was staring off into space. Every so often he would here  
her mumble to herself and he was pretty sure that he had heard POTATOES  
mentioned.  
Lindsay was staring at Sirius with a dreamy look on her face. She would  
blush and look away whenever Sirius looked around, though.  
Sirius was playing a muggle game called rock, paper, and scissors with  
James who kept winning. The only two who seemed to be actually paying  
attention to the sorting was Lily and Peter.  
"Arnold, James", called out Professor McGonagall.  
"Gryffindor!" yelled the sorting hat.  
'I can't believe this is my last year at Hogwarts!' thought Lily. 'And the  
one person who gets Head boy is James!'  
"Dominic, Samuel" called out Prof. McGonagall.  
'How can he be Head boy? He's got such a big, fat head.'  
"Gryffindor!" said the sorting hat.  
'Maybe he's changed..no! What am I thinking?! He would never change.'  
"Zachien, Zak"  
'I wonder what he sees in me! I'm not that pretty! Of all the girls he  
had to choose it was me! Just my luck!'  
"Slytherin"  
'Well, I'll just have to give him a really bad dare!' thought Lily  
mischievously. 'I think I will.'  
"Lily!"  
Lily shook her head and looked up.  
"Wha-?"  
"Why aren't you eating?" asked James. Lily looked around. The six of them  
were staring at her.  
"Oh." She said and piled some food on her plate. "Ya."  
James watched Lily out of the corner of his eye for the rest of supper.  
She seemed to be different than she had been the last time he had checked  
her out.  
"So Sirius, what did you do to Malfoy?" asked Con.  
"Look over at him and you'll find out" smiled Sirius.  
Lindsay, Con , Sirius, and Remus looked over at the Slytherin table. At  
first all they saw were students in black robes. Quickly they spotted  
Malfoy, who wasn't hard to miss.  
They all started laughing hysterically. Other students looked around to  
see what all the commotion was. Soon the Great Hall was roaring with  
laughter and many people were staring at Malfoy with tears in their yes.  
Malfoy, whose hair was normally blond, had neon green hair. But that  
wasn't all. Lucius Malfoy's skin was-  
"You turned him neon PINK!?" said Con between laughs.  
"I think he looks better like that!" replied Sirius laughing.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Wow! That was great!" said Sirius walking towards the portrait of the Fat  
Lady.  
"Morganna the Great." Said Lindsay. The Fat Lady swung to let them through  
to the Gryffindor common room.  
"So, who wants to play 'Which Would You Choose'?" asked Con.  
"What?!" asked James, "What's that?"  
"It's a game." replied Con. "You ask someone which would you choose and  
give two choices. For example, if I ask Lindsay which would you choose,  
kissing Snape or kissing Malfoy?"  
"Eww! Neither." Said Lindsay.  
"You HAVE to answer." Replied Con.  
"Fine! Kissing...Malfoy."  
"So you wanna play?" asked Con.  
They all nodded in agreement.  
"Okay Lindsay, since I asked you, you're next" said Con.  
"Okay." Replied Lindsay. "Sirius. Which would you choose. Never snogging  
a girl again or never have us as friends." She gestured at the circle of  
friends.  
"Oooo! I would choose. never snog another girl again." replied Sirius.  
"Lily. Which would you choose. Going on a date with James or going on a  
date with Snape?"  
Everyone looked at Lily. James wanted to know if Lily at least liked him  
better than Snape but was afraid that he might not be.  
"Umm.." said Lily nervously.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
There's chapter 4.  
What do u think will happen next? Or what will Lily say????  
Read and review please!! : ) 


	5. Eh!

(a/n: I don't own any of the characters ..)  
The Canadians in this chapter are not what I think of Canadians because I  
happen to be Canadian so anyone who hates this cause it may portray  
Canadians bad, DON'T!  
Orligrl-SUP FIGGY!  
Chapter 5: Eh?!  
"I choose." said Lily.  
'I think I should say James but then he might think that I like him'  
thought Lily, "But if I don't I'll hurt James' feelings. Wait! When have  
I cared about James' feelings? Whatever, I guess it'll be.'  
"James" said Lily, rolling her eyes. Even James had to be a better choice  
than Snape.  
James secretly smiled. 'She doesn't hate me!' he thought, 'I still might  
have a chance, even if it's a little one!'  
"K Lily, who do you pick?" asked Remus.  
"I guess you'll be next Remus" replied Lily, "So what would you choose,  
never eat again or ask the person you fancy on a date?"  
"I would choose.tell the person I fancy.no! Never eat..no! Person I  
fancy.ARRGHH!" said Remus in frustration. Everyone knew Remus loved to  
eat. "That question's too hard!" Everyone laughed.  
"Hey, can we go to bed now?" asked Peter yawning, "I'm tired."  
"Me too." Said Lindsay. "Come on Con." Lindsay nudged Con but nothing  
happened. "Con?" Con had fallen asleep sitting upright.  
"Well, goodnight ladies!" said Sirius bowing with a smile.  
"GOODNIGHT Sirius!" replied Lily.  
" 'Night Lily." Said James almost whispering. He looked straight into  
Lily's green eyes. Lily felt a chill down her spine.  
" 'Night James." She hoarsely whispered, quietly that James only barely  
heard her. James looked down and went upstairs to the boy's dormitory.  
"I guess she was tired." Laughed Lindsay, "Help me get her upstairs Lily."  
Lily and Lindsay managed to some how drag Constance up the stairs and into  
her bed.  
"Well goodnight!" Lindsay said and feel asleep almost before she hit the  
bed.  
" 'Night." Replied Lily and fell asleep.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Everything was dark. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The shaking  
kept getting worse and worse.  
'Earthquake!' thought Con, 'Earthquake!'  
"EARTHQUAKE!!!" she yelled bolting out of bed onto the floor, her eyes  
wide.  
"Whoa! Con!" said Lindsay, "There's no earthquake!"  
"Oh." Said Con relaxing.  
"Wait Con! Don't fall asleep!" Lindsay grabbed Con by the shoulders and  
started shaking her again.  
"Sup Figgy?" asked Con sleepily.  
"We have classes this morning. We HAVE to go have breakfast." Lindsay told  
Con. She heaved her up and took her to the bathroom. She splashed  
freezing cold, fresh water on Con's face.  
"COLD!" Con instantly woke up as the water hit her face.  
"Now get dressed and we'll go." Said Lindsay, happy that Con was finally  
awake. 10 minutes later Lindsay and Con were sitting in the Great Hall  
eating breakfast. "Students. I have an announcement to make." Prof.  
Dumbledore was standing at the Head table with his arms wide apart. "Last  
night I failed to mention to this year's 7th years. Something very  
important. 8 new students have come to Hogwarts on an exchange program."  
Mumbling could be heard from several students. "There are two students per  
house, one male and one female. They will be attending classes with the  
7th years. I trust everyone to make our new students welcome here for the  
two months that they will be staying. To our new Canadian students, I  
welcome you." With that, Dumbledore sat down.  
"Where are our new students?" asked Lily.  
"Over there!" piped Peter. Sitting at the very end of the Gryffindor table  
was a boy and a girl. The boy had short blond hair and looked like her  
thought he was too good for Hogwarts. The girl had long black hair and was  
pretty. She was looking around nervously.  
"What are they wearing?!" asked James looking stunned. Neither the boy or  
the girl were in black robes. Instead, the boy was wearing a white t-shirt  
and blue jeans. The girl was wearing a tanktop and a pretty short, blue  
skirt.  
"Must be the way Canadians dress!" said Sirius. "I like her skirt though."  
Con whacked Sirius' head.  
"Ow!" said Sirius, rubbing his head.  
"Come on, we gotta get to Transfiguration class." Said Lindsay.  
~Transfiguration Class~  
"Settle down class!" Prof McGonagall said as she tapped her wand on her  
desk. "As you all know, we have two exchange students this year. They are  
Brett Oge and Emily Yettons. (A/n: If u want to find a bit about their  
personality, spell their last names backwards!) Now, today we will be-. Is  
there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Oge?" Prof.  
McGonagall had noticed Brett whispering to Emily.  
"No." replied snottily. Prof. McGonagall raised her eyebrows but dismissed  
it. "Well, like I was saying, today we will be-Mr. OGE! I do not knowwhat  
you are allowed to do at your own school ut here at Hogwarts we do NOT talk  
when the Prof. is!" McGonagall's nostrils were flared and she was staring  
straight at the new students.  
"Ooo! This is getting good!" whispered Sirius.  
Brett looked up at McGonagall.  
"Eh? What did you say?" he asked.  
"Detention!" was McGonagall's reply. "7:00pm tomorrow night! If you talk  
anymore it will be a weeks worth of detention." After that Brett just sat  
there. The class had started learning about turning air into objects.  
When they took notes the Canadians took out funny yellow sticks instead of  
quills and ink. The Canadians seemed weird. Finally the class ended.  
The 7 had just walked out of the classroom when someone yelled.  
"COUSIN!!!"  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Read and review plz. 


	6. A few discoveries

A/n: I don't own ANYTHING!  
  
Orligrl: hey! Sup Figgy!!!!!!!!! Jemmi-grace: thanks! Glad u like it!  
  
Chapter 6: A few discoveries  
  
A girl with long black, messy hair and an evil grin walked up to Sirius.  
  
"Oh NO!" groaned Sirius, his eyes wide.  
  
Out of the 7, James was the only other person who recognized the girl. He had met her once, on a trip with Sirius to Canada, and it hadn't been pleasant. James' jaw dropped as she walked towards them.  
  
"Bloody-!" James started to say but at the same time the girl said, "Oh YES!"  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Sirius almost yelled. "I thought I got rid of you when you went to live in Canada on 'special' business."  
  
"I'm here on the Canadian exchange!" she replied smugly.  
  
"Bellatrix! You're 19! You're done school! Oh.wait! I forgot, you were held back." A smile slowly spread across his face.  
  
Bellatrix glared at him, her eyes shiny maliciously. "I was NOT held back! #1. We have different grades then you and #2. I know people!"  
  
"Bellatrix!" someone called.  
  
"You're being paged." Said Sirius.  
  
"I'll see you later." Spat Bellatrix.  
  
"I hope not!" Sirius called after Bellatrix as she ran over to Malfoy and Narcissa Black.  
  
"Um. will someone please tell me who that girl is?" asked Lindsay, a confused look on her face.  
  
Sirius shivered, watching Bellatrix walk over to the group of Slytherins.  
  
"That was. that was." Sirius said.  
  
"His cousin!" finished James. Sirius shivered again.  
  
"Your cousin?!" asked Con in disbelief, "Wow!"  
  
"So, uh, what do we got next?" asked Remus.  
  
"Lunch, silly!" said Con suddenly getting giggly. She took her hair out of the ponytail that she always wore and fluffed it a bit. Remus was staring at her, his eyes wide.  
  
"You, uh, you look.nice with your, uh, hair down." Remus said, still staring at Con. Con smiled.  
  
"Con? Can I talk to you?" asked Lily, pulling Con away from Remus.  
  
"K." replied Con, still looking at Remus. Lily pulled Con to an area away from the boys where they wouldn't be heard with Lindsay following behind.  
  
"What's with you?" asked Lily.  
  
"Huh?" asked Con, pulling her gaze away from Remus. "What do ya mean?"  
  
"You're acting well-"  
  
"Normal!" finished Lindsay, comprehension on her face.  
  
"Normal?" asked Con.  
  
"Ya!" replied Lily.  
  
"So you mean I'm acting weird by acting normal?" asked Con.  
  
"Yep!" answered Lindsay, "You act, like, girlish whenevr you're around- OH MY GOSH!"  
  
"What?!" asked both Con and Lily.  
  
"You LIKE him don't you?" Con's eyes widened and she gave Lindsay a look that said 'please don't tell Lily'.  
  
"Who?" asked Lily excitedly.  
  
"Oh. No one. I was getting her mixed up with my, my, uh, my cousin!" said Lindsay.  
  
Con mouthed 'thanks' to Lindsay behind Lily's back.  
  
"Oh." Replied Lily. There was an obvious note of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry! Let's go eat!" Con put her hair back into a ponytail and started to walk towards the Great Hall.  
  
* * Lunch * *  
  
The three girls sat down at the Gryffindor table and were joined shortly by the boys.  
  
"So. Who wants to play truth or dare tonight?" asked Sirius grabbing a chicken sandwich.  
  
"Oh, oh, me!" said Lindsay eagerly.  
  
Sirius smiled at Lindsay. 'How you- NO!I don't like her. I can't like her. Can I?'  
  
"Sirius?" asked James. "Why are you staring at Lindsay?"  
  
"What? I'm not staring at her!" replied Sirius.  
  
"Yes you were!"  
  
"No, I wasn't!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"GUYS!" yelled Lindsay. "It doesn't matter. I don't care."  
  
"Oh, ya." Said Sirius turning slightly pink.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly and it was soon time to play truth or dare.  
  
"So lets play truth or dare!" said Sirius, conjuring a bottle out of thin air, sitting down.  
  
"Righto!" said Remus sitting down. Con sat next to Sirius, then Lindsay and Lily. James sat down next to Lily. Lily tried to edge away from James but there wasn't much room. Remus was sitting next to James completing the circle.  
  
"Okay! I'm going first!" Sirius said, spinning the bottle. Everyone watched as the bottle spun, waiting to see where it stopped.  
  
"Lily, truth or dare?" asked Sirius mischievously.  
  
"Umm.truth." Answered Lily. A grin creeped its way onto Sirius' face.  
  
"Right. Out of all the guys in this room, who would you kiss if had to.or could." He added with an afterthought. Right at that moment, Brett came down from the boys' dormitory and picked up a book he had forgotten. Lily looked over at him and quickly said, "I think I'll choose dare instead."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Replied Sirius, his grin even wider. "Lily, I dare you to go on a date with James Potter!"  
  
"What!?" asked both James and Lily, each feeling different from the other. James was shocked but happy. He, James Potter, was going to go on a date with Lily Evans, love of his life. Lily, on the other hand, was furious at Sirius. She hated James, he was such a git.  
  
"NO WAY!" she screamed getting up.  
  
"You have to Lily." Said Sirius.  
  
"I DON"T CARE! I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Lily stormed up to the girls dormitory and didn't come back.  
  
"I think she took it pretty well." Said Sirius.  
  
James was feeling rotten. Lily hated him.  
  
"Well, I'll go next if Lily isn't." said Lindsay. The bottle spun and landed on Remus.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"I'm feeling daring so dare." Replied Remus. Lily thought for awhile. Then she thought of a good dare.  
  
"I dare you to wear black eyeliner and some other makeup all day tomorrow!"  
  
(an: hehe. orligrl you get this? Of course you do!)  
  
"Okay." Said Remus. "But I won't like it!"  
  
"I'd be disturbed if you did!" said James.  
  
"Shut it James." Replied Remus as the bottle spun and landed on James.  
  
"Truth." Said James before Remus could open his mouth again.  
  
"Okkkay...do you fancy Lily?" James glared at Remus. "Maybe."  
  
"You have to tell us or you can be dared." Said Remus trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Fine." James said, "Yes."  
  
"What? Can't hear you." Said Remus, whose smile was now evident.  
  
"YES, OKAY??" he yelled grumpily grabbing the bottle which landed on Con.  
  
"Dare." Said Con, "Bring it on!"  
  
"Fine." Said James, "I dare you to. kiss Remus!" Con looked at Remus suddenly nervous.  
  
"Wha? K-k-kiss R-r-remus?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Now??" she asked. James smiled a smile that meant yes. Con looked at Lindsay who was smiling also. "Okay."  
  
Nervously she got up and walked over to Remus. He stood up and looked into her eyes. As soon as Remus looked into her eyes she stopped feeling nervous and it seemed as if they were the only two in the room. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Remus kissed her back. In those seconds that they kissed, Con felt like she was in heaven. Then as soon as it had started, Remus pulled back slowly. Con just stared at him unable to process what had just happened.  
  
"Con?" Sirius asked slowly. Con started and turned a bright red. She headed back over to Lindsay trying to hide her blush and the silly smile that was on her face.  
  
"I guess you're next Sirius." Said Con after the bottle had landed on Sirius, making sure not to look at anyone.  
  
"Dare, for sure!"  
  
"I dare you to..sneak in to the Slytherin common room and make them look like chickens for the whole day! With stinksap.. and feathers..yep."  
  
"That all?" asked Sirius staring at Con with his mouth open. Con nodded.  
  
"Righto."  
  
"Well, I'm tired guys. I'm going to bed." Said Lindsay yawning.  
  
"Me too" said Con quietly.  
  
She walked over to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory but stopped before going up. She turned around and said " Goodnight Remus." And went up the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
hope you guys liked this chapter! Review! Also.. read Through the Veil and Once in a Lifetime by Orligrl! 


	7. Swimming

A/n: I don't any characters except Con and Lindsay!  
  
Orligrl: HEY!!!!!!! Hehe! I added some more stuff in this one... not too much I thibk though.  
  
Chapter 7: Swimming  
  
Con walked up to the dorm and put on her pjs still smiling. She couldn't get over the fact that she had kissed Remus. True, it was because of a dare but that didn't matter. She had kissed him and he had kissed her back. She crawled into her bed and looked over at Lily. She was asleep with her robes still on.  
  
A couple minutes later, Lindsay came up and put on her pjs and got into bed. She looked over at Con smiling, and winked. Con looked at Lindsay and mouthed 'Remus is so cute!'  
  
"How long have you fancied him?" asked Lindsay.  
  
"Since the end of last year." Con replied. "Did you tell James?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Well goodnight!"  
  
"'Night."  
  
Con didn't go to sleep right away. She was thinking about Remus and the kiss. Finally, she dropped off into sleep. When Lindsay was sure Con was asleep, she got up and crept towards Con's nightable where she kept all her hair scrunchies.  
  
* * Boy's dorm * *  
  
When Remus, James, and Sirius walked into the boy's dorm, Peter was sleeping in a weird position.  
  
Remus striped down to his boxers and put on a gray shirt. He got into bed and stared at the top. He had kissed Con. "Like my dare James?" asked Sirius.  
  
"You mean me going on a date with Lily? It's great but she doesn't want to." Replied James.  
  
"Ya but she's going on a date with you." Said Sirius.  
  
"I'd rather her want to go with me than be forced." He sighed. " 'Night."  
  
"Night!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Con suddenly woke up. She looked at her bedside clock. It said 5:00am. She had been having a good dream but she couldn't remember what it was about. She layed in her bed for a bit trying to get to sleep, but she knew it was no good. She got up and reached for a scrunchie but there wasn't one. All of her scrunchies were gone. She found a little pink hair clip though and put that in her hair.  
  
She went down to the common room so she wouldn't wake her friends. She went over to a window and sat on the ledge. She could see the lake and everyone's favourite tree.  
  
She looked for awhile then had an idea. She ran up to the dorm, carefully not to wake her friends, and ran back down with her discman.  
  
She walked to the middle of the common room and pressed play.  
  
"Get a load of me, get a load of you, walking down the street and I hardly know you."  
  
She started singing and dancing around the room.  
  
"It's just like we were meant to be. Holding hands with you when we're out at night, got a girlfriend you say it isn't right. And I got someone waiting too. Bottom is it's just the beginning we're already wet and we're gonna go swimming." She didn't notice but someone had come down and was watching her.  
  
"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? It's inevitable it's the fact that we're gonna get down to it. So tell me. Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?"  
  
"I really don't know." Said someone behind Con. She whipped around. There was James with a smile on his face.  
  
"You were listening to me?!" asked Con.  
  
"Ya! So you can't breathe when you think about me."  
  
"I wasn't talking about you!"  
  
"Who then?" asked James.  
  
"About.I was just singing." She replied, talking off her earphones.  
  
"Singing..about Remus?"  
  
"No!" said Con, getting nervous.  
  
"That was some kiss you gave him. You know, I never told you that you had to kiss him on the lips."  
  
"Well, I-I just assumed y-you meant on the l-l-lips." She replied.  
  
"Sure." James said, sitting down on the couch. "Where's your ponytail today?"  
  
"I think Lindsay stole all of my scrunchies." She replied. "All could find was this pink clip." She gestured to her hair.  
  
"Well your hair looks nice."  
  
"Hi guys!" said Remus. He was dressed in his robes and coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hi." Said both Con and James.  
  
"Oh good Remus, you're up." Lindsay said, walking towards him. "I've got the eyeliner all ready for you!"  
  
"Aww man! I was hoping you'd forget!"  
  
Lindsay started to put on the eyeliner as James and Con watched.  
  
"You gonna go help?" asked James.  
  
"I don't know anything about makeup, I don't wear it remember?" Con replied. "I thought all girls wore makeup."  
  
"Not this one. I think I'm allergic and it hurts to put on eyeliner, I'd poke myself in the eye!"  
  
"Oww! My eye!" exclaimed Remus.  
  
"Hold still!" said Lindsay, trying to put the rest on.  
  
"See!" said Con laughing. "I guess I better get changed!" Con went and got changed and came back down. "You don't look that bad with black eyeliner Remus!" she told him smiling.  
  
"Riiight." He said smiling too.  
  
Everyone went down for breakfast and then to their classes.  
  
During double History of Magic, Lindsay and Lily passed notes.  
  
Lindsay: So do you fancy anyone yet?  
  
Lily: Possibly.  
  
Lindsay: Ooo! Who?  
  
Lily: I never said I fancy anyone!  
  
Lindsay: Well you didn't say no.  
  
Lily: So.  
  
Lindsay: Come on! I'm your friend!  
  
Lily: Fine it's ..  
  
Lindsay: Who?  
  
Lily: um, Brett.  
  
Lindsay: WHAT?!  
  
Lily: Huh?  
  
But before Lindsay could reply, the buzzer rang signaling class change.  
  
"Wow!" said Lily walking towards the Great Hall with Con and Lindsay. "I looks really nice out!"  
  
The girls looked out the window. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful warm day.  
  
"I got an idea! Why don't we have a picnic outside??" she asked.  
  
"Ya!" said Lindsay.  
  
The girls quickly grabbed some food from the Great Hall and went outside, sitting under the beech tree. They quickly ate and were soon getting hot.  
  
Inside Sirius looked out of a window and saw the tree girls sitting under the beech tree. 'What are they doing out there?' he thought. Sirius started towards the doors that lead to the grounds.  
  
"It's so hot out here!" said Lily taking off her robes.  
  
"I bet the lake is nice and cool." Said Con, looking longingly at the lake.  
  
"Why don't we go swimming?" asked Lindsay.  
  
"What now?" asked Lily.  
  
"Ya!" said Con already starting to take off her robes and shirt. " We can go in our underwear and bra."  
  
She waded into the lake.  
  
"This feels sooo good!" she swam in deeper. "Come on!"  
  
"Fine." Said Lily, "But no one better see us!" Lily ran into the lake too.  
  
Lindsay was about to take off her shirt when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Sirius!" she said. "Were you goning to watch me get undressed!"  
  
"What!? No!" he replied  
  
"Then what were you doing?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I came to see what you girls were doing." He replied moving closer to her.  
  
Soon he was next to Lindsay in her 'bubble' you could say. She didn't mind though.  
  
Out on the lake Con and Lily were swimming.  
  
"What's taking her so long?" asked Lily.  
  
"I dunno" said Con .  
  
"He he that tickled!" said Lily laughing.  
  
"Huh?" said Con.  
  
"You just tickled me." Said Lily.  
  
"What? No, I didn't." said Con.  
  
"Then what did?" asked Lily looking around. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed swimming back to shore as fast as she could.  
  
Con looked around and saw the giant squid swimming beneath her. She laughed and looked at Lily. She then saw a figure next to Lindsay but it wasn't Lily.  
  
"WAIT LILY!!!!! DON'T GET OUT OF THE WATER-!" she screamed trying to get Lily to hear her. Too late though, Lily ran up and only then did she see Sirius standing next to Lindsay, closer than usual.  
  
Lily stood there horrified. She looked at Sirius and then down at herself then dove for her robes.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SPY ON US!!!!!!!!" she screamed trying to put her clothes back on as fast as possible. As soon as she had, she ran back to the castle, not even looking back.  
  
Sirius just stared at her then turned his attention back to Lindsay.  
  
"Sirius." Lindsay started to say but Sirius was leaning closer to her. She closed her eyes but was interrupted again. This time by Con. She had come back and was getting out of the water.  
  
"Hey Sirius." She said when the two looked at her. "Sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry?" asked Lindsay looking at her feet.  
  
"I just thought.never mind." She put on her clothes. "You coming?" she asked Lindsay. "We have a couple minutes left if you want to stay."  
  
"I'm coming." Said Lindsay. She looked back at Sirius at she left and said "Bye" almost too quiet to hear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * That's it!!!!!!!!! You know what to do! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:) 


	8. The date

A/n: I don't own anyone 'cept Con and Lindsay.....blah blah blah! My beta reader if currently on vacation so Im sorry if my writing sucks! IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! I was un-inspired cause my beta reader and best friend went away so I was all alone.... o_O  
  
Orligrl: I MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jemmi-grace: thanks! I appreciate the support!;) Everyone else: If you have any good storys about Lily and James please tell me!!!!!!!! Oh ya, if theres any suggestions I would luv em!  
  
Chapter 8: The date  
  
After classes, everyone was in the common room.  
  
Con was staring out the window, Lindsay was reading Witch Weekly, and Lily was sitting in a big red chair, doing homework.  
  
The 3 boys were sitting on the other couch and whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"Go!" someone whispered. "Go!" Sirius and Remus pushed James up. He walked over to Lily who was busy working.  
  
"Umm, Lily?" asked James. Lily looked up.  
  
'Great!' Lily thought. "What do you want?" she asked starting to work again.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm listening." She said still working.  
  
"I was hoping we could go somewhere quieter." He said.  
  
"Fine." Lily said getting up. "I needed a break."  
  
James walked out of the common room closely followed by Lily. They went a little way down the corridor then stopped.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?" Lily asked, looking at him with suspicion.  
  
"Before you blow up at me and run away, just listen okay?" he asked sitting down.  
  
"Okkay." Lily replied slowly.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that since you hate me but were dared to go on a date with me you don't have to and I can say we did even though we didn't." James said all at once leaving Lily dumbstruck.  
  
It took her awhile to figure out what James had said. When she did finally understood what he was saying, she looked at him, into his beautiful hazel eyes. She saw pain of him not being able to date her and instantly felt sorry for what she had said last night.  
  
There was silence as Lily tried to figure out what to say.  
  
"James?" James looked into Lily's green eyes. He knew what was coming.  
  
"I know what you're gonna say, Lily." James said staring at his feet. "I understand. I hope you're happy." James started to get up and walk away.  
  
"Wait! James, I want to go on a date with you." James stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around, his eyes wide and said, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I want to go on a date with you. I'm sorry for what I said last night." James smiled.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Lily. "But no funny business."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Meet me at the beech tree tomorrow at 7:00." Said Lily.  
  
"Right."  
  
Lily got up and walked towards the common room, James following.  
  
"I'm going to bed now." Lily said before running up to the girl's dorm.  
  
* * * Sirius and Lindsay (This was what was happening when James and Lily were talking)* *  
  
Sirius walked over to Lindsay as James and Lily left.  
  
"Hey Lindsay." He said. Lindsay just kept reading.  
  
'Maybe she didn't hear me.' Thought Sirius.  
  
"Hey Lindsay." He said a little louder. Lindsay just kept reading. Sirius sat down next to her and was about to yell, 'HEY LINDSAY", when she looked at him and jumped.  
  
"Whoa Sirius!" she said. "I didn't see you there!"  
  
"Okay then." He said a little confused.  
  
"What did you say? Hold on." Lindsay pulled some earplugs out of her ears. "What were you saying?"  
  
"Why are you wearing those?" he asked.  
  
"So no one bothers me." She replied.  
  
"Oh. Lindsay look...about today I-".  
  
"It's okay Sirius." She said smiling. Right then Lily, followed by James, came through the portrait hole.  
  
"I'm going to bed now." Said Lily, running up the stairs. James stared after her, a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"What happened James?" asked Lindsay.  
  
"I'm going on a date with Lily." James replied. "I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH LILY EVANS!" he yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
Con and Remus looked over at James when they heard this.  
  
"I'll think I'll go to bed now too." Said Lindsay, going upstairs. "See ya."  
  
* * *Remus and Con* * *  
  
As soon as James had left with Lily and Sirius went to talk to Lindsay, Remus walked over to Con, since he had nothing else to do.  
  
Con looked up as Remus sat across from her on the window sill. (A/n: it was a BIG window and window sill.)  
  
"Hey." She said and looked out the window again. Remus watched her, taking in all her features. After awhile Con sighed.  
  
"I like your hair down." Remus said suddenly.  
  
"Thanks." Said Con turning to face him. "Lindsay stole all my scrunchies." Remus laughed.  
  
"You know, you don't look that bad with black eyeliner on." Con said smiling.  
  
"Oh ya, I forgot I was wearing it." Replied Remus chuckling. "You know..."  
  
"What?" asked Con.  
  
"...James told me you were...were singing this morning." A smirk was on his face. "What!? What did he tell you? Tell me everything!" Con started to panic and grabbed the front of Remus' robes, pulling him close to her.  
  
"Is it true?" he whispered, looking into her greeny-blue eyes. "You were singing about ...me?"  
  
"I-I-"started Con, her voice higher than usual.  
  
"I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH LILY EVANS!" someone yelled. It was James.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him." Con breathed. She jumped off the windowsill and ran up to James as Lindsay ran past her.  
  
WHACK!  
  
Con had slapped James as hard as she could.  
  
"Ow! What the-" James said but Con interrupted him.  
  
"YOU PRAT!!!!!!!!!! YOU TOLD HIM! I HATE YOU!" Con was on the verge of tears. "DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING? IT'S NOT LIKE I CHOSE TO LET YOU SEE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! NO WONDER LILY HATES YOU!" Tears were starting to streaming down Con's face. James just stared at her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"YOU TOLD REMUS! JUST BECAUSE I LIKE HIM DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO AROUND TELLING EVERYONE!"  
  
Con slapped her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face.  
  
She looked over at Remus whose eyes were wide. Then she looked at Sirius, his mouth was open and looked shocked, then back at James.  
  
"Con I-" Con ran as fast as she could upstairs. She jumped into her bed and closed the hangings.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day, Con didn't show up for breakfast and almost missed her first class. When she did show up, her hair was messy and her eyes were red. She stayed away from everyone.  
  
"What's with Con today?" asked Lily, when Con didn't show up for dinner.  
  
"I dunno but I'll take her some food and go talk to her." Said Lindsay. "Remus is acting kinda weird too."  
  
"And James. You'd think he'd be happier since I'm going on a date with him." Said Lily. James had been looking troubled all day.  
  
"So does this mean you fancy James now?" Lindsay asked with a grin.  
  
"No!...Still Brett." Replied Lily.  
  
"Okay, but I don't know about Brett, he's kind of weird."  
  
Lily threw a bun at Lindsay. "Whatever!"  
  
At 6:45, Lily left the common room at went out to the grounds. She sat under the tree waiting for James.  
  
"Ready for our date?" asked James, when he arrived.  
  
"I hope you know that this still doesn't mean I fancy you." Lily said.  
  
"Sure whatever, so what are we going to do?" he asked sitting down.  
  
"I dunno." Replied Lily. "I feel like a walk."  
  
"Okay." James jumped up, offering Lily a hand so she could get up.  
  
The two started walking around the lake chatting.  
  
"So what's with you today?" asked Lily, "You seem upset for some reason."  
  
"It's nothing, I just had a disagreement with someone." He replied.  
  
"Who?" asked Lily.  
  
"Someone."  
  
"Who though?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it." James stopped. He looked out at the lake then back at Lily grinning.  
  
"You know what? I think I feel like getting wet."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lily cautiously.  
  
James took off his shirt revealing a six pack and muscles.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" asked Lily watching as he undressed. When he got to his boxers, she asked "You're not going to take those off are you?!" horrified that he might say 'yes'.  
  
"Not unless you want me too."  
  
She whacked him on the head. "No!" James shrugged.  
  
"I tried."  
  
He waded into the lake. "You coming?"  
  
"Umm........" replied Lily hesitantly.  
  
"Come on! No one'll see you."  
  
"I'm not undressing in front of you!" replied Lily.  
  
"Fine. I'll enjoy this nice cool water by myself."  
  
"Go ahead!"  
  
"Well it's no fun if you're not coming in."  
  
James got out and walked behind Lily.  
  
"What are you doing James?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything." He was smiling but Lily couldn't see him.  
  
"I don't believe. What are you do-AHHH!"  
  
James had pushed Lily into the lake, fully dressed. "JAMES!!!"  
  
"What?" he asked still smiling and trying to look innocent.  
  
"You. Little. Prat! UGHH! I guess I'll stay in but only if you come in too, I don't want to encounter the Giant Squid again."  
  
"Little 'ol squid?" asked James, as he waded into the last for the second time.  
  
"That squid is NOT little.Ugh! This robe is too heavy!" Lily took off her robe and managed to throw it under the tree. That's better. James?"  
  
Lily looked around but James was no where to be seen.  
  
"James?" Lily was starting to get worried. What if something had happened to him? Suddenly she spotted him. "JAMES!!!"  
  
He was floating on his back and wasn't moving, a little ways away from Lily. She rushed up to him and touched his arm in case he was faking it. Still, James didn't move.  
  
"James, JAMES! Please wake up!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
o_O dun. Dun. Dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Dead?

Chapter 9  
  
"James?! Somebody help me!" Lily was looking around frantically for any signs of other people. When she didn't find anyone, she started to drag James to shore, a thing she had learned in swimming classes years ago. The thirty seconds it took to swim to shore with James seemed like forever to Lily. Horrible things kept popping into her head everyone more horrible than the last. Then the worst thing popped into her head and it extremely startled her. What if James is dying or even worse, is already dead?  
  
She pushed that thought out of her head and started to do the ABCs (An: if you're in higher swimming classes you'll know what I mean!), Airway, Breathing, Circulation. She was looking, listening, and feeling for his breathing when he started to cough, spitting out water as well.  
  
"James?!"  
  
He opened his eyes slightly at the sound of Lily's voice and his name.  
  
"Lil?"  
  
"Oh James!" cried Lily as James looked up at her. She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. James, who was coughing again, was a little startled, a little confused, and a little pleased from the gesture.  
  
"I thought you might have died!" Lily cried between sobs.  
  
James was still a little confused as to what had happened but managed to sit up and hug Lily to comfort her.  
  
"It's okay Lily, I'm not dead." He whispered into her ear, sending a pleasant tingle down her spine. Lily slowly stopped crying but she didn't let go if James. She never wanted to let go of him after what had happened.  
  
Lily felt so relieved that James was alive, even if he was a git sometimes and did bother her way too much. But she was also afraid that something like this would happen again and next time she wouldn't be able to save him, if she had saved him.  
  
James was feeling delighted that Lily was hugging him without being forced but in a way it frightened him. Something really bad must have happened for Lily to be hugging James, she hated James. But he decided to enjoy it while it lasted because it probably never happen again. They stayed in that hugging position, for who knows how long, until James said "We're going to get sick if we don't get into some dryer clothes soon."  
  
Lily nodded. She didn't want to let go of James, she wanted to stay like that forever. 'Wait a second.' She thought, 'I want to hug James forever? What's wrong with me?' She let go of James and looked into his dreamy hazel eyes. She shook her head as she started to think of how heart melting they were. Instead she looked at his hair. Nothing bad would happen if she looked at his hair, right? As she looked at his messy, jet black hair, she had a sudden urge to run her fingers through it. She started to reach up but stopped halfway when she realized what she was doing.  
  
"Uh...Lily?" asked James, confused and looking at her hand suspiciously. "Huh?" asked Lily, dropping her hand.  
  
"Are we going inside now?"  
  
"Uh, ya. Sure." Lily shook her head once again. "I don't like James, I like Brett." She mumbled.  
  
"what was that you said?" asked James.  
  
"Uh..nothing." Lily replied quickly, getting up. "Let's go." She started walking up towards the castle, not waiting for James, and mumbling to herself the whole way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Sorry it took so long to update I kinda got bored! :P Well im writing another story with my best friend! Look under 'orligrl' and read it!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
